bestfriends brother
by ButeraBaby
Summary: Sam has a crush on Freddie Shay. Freddie has a crush on Sam. They should just get together, simple right? WRONG. Freddie is Sams BEST FRIENDS BROTHER. Will this love work will everyone understand will it end in tears of happiness or tears of tragedy?
1. 1-Lipgloss flavours

~sams POV~

I was in trouble. I had a monster crush. On my best friends BROTHER. He's two years older than me , well one and a half. He's GORGEOUS . Beautiful brown hair that he usually wears scruffily his eyes. Oh my god his eyes are AMAZING there a adorable shade of chocolate brown and they always twinkle. I had it bad no one knows thank goodness. I rung up her house phone because my phone was 'confiscated' really I just liked it because he nearly always picked up. I constantly got drinks and used the toilet when I was at hers just so I could walk past him. I would nearly always sneak glances at him and do anything I could to listen to him and his dorky friends make music on their was quite good kind of dubsteppy.i was on my way to hers now. Her names Carly , Carly shay were 17 years old and her brother Freddie's turning 19 next here I quickly glace at my reflection in my mirror. I looked okay today I always try to make an effort around him but so that no one notices today id straightened my curly hair had a vintage crop top on and some high wasted jeans. Pearl studs, te amo necklace and grey vans.i never really wear makeup but today I had a lip balm on (strawberry of course) and very basic eyeliner and mascara. I jumped up out of my car and locked it. Then walked up top there apartment and walked straight in. what?! I never knock I've been friends with Carly since I was 10 but Freddie went to a geeky boarding school until he was 18 so I never met him till the start of this year. Freddie was sitting on the couch texting on his pear phone when I walked in. he looked up at the door as I walked in as a natural reaction to your door opening. He looked at me and smiled then went back to his pear phone. Oh my god my heart melted when he smiled. Honestly I liked it better when he shower his perfect teeth in his smile but even with his lips closed his smile made me get butterflies. I smiled back shyly then went to go upstairs. He turned to me and said 2oh yeah carls just ran off to pick up this promotion lip gel thingy at the mall she'll be back in 15 , 20 minutes." He said.

"oh Kay, and its lip gloss genius." I smirked at him

"whatever I'm not a girl besides she has about a hundred I don't see why she needs anymore." He said whilst shrugging his shoulders.

"because there's more than one flavour or colour." I said

"flavour? What the hell you don't eat lip gloss" he raised an eyebrow

"yeah but there's other benefits." I shrugged

"like what?"

I blushed "uhm kissing."

"ohhh right gottcha. Hey come sit down." He gestured to the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down and felt awkward so I just put one leg over the other.

"so, I see you straightened your hair today," he said gently grabbing a lock of my hair between two fingers.

"uhum yeah" I blushed

"I like it curly blondie." He said dropping the lock of hair. Note to self keep hair curly. He called me blondie all the time it got annoying sometimes but because its him it doesn't matter.

~FREDDIES pov~

Shit. I cant keep thinking about her like that. She's the Sam age ads my little sister! But one year and a bit isn't much is it? Even if it isn't she's your best friends little sister. But I'm pretty sure she likes me too. She was hot. All my friends said so when they came round and saw her. I usually say something like "stop it you paedophiles" or "gross I basically see her as a sister. "but inside I'm kind of annoyed that they stare at her like a piece of meat and want her because I want he too and if I cant have her none of my mates can. I don't think I have anything to worry bout she doesn't seem to interested in sitting next to be right known playing with her bangs. Now the hem of her shirt. Oh shit she's bored. And I made her sit down here with me instead of going hanging out in Carly's room. I just didn't want her to be alone. I got a text from Carly : hey Freddie I won't be home for anther hour tell Sam to stay there keep her entertained please but don't invite Pete round it makes her uncomfortable that he looks at her like a piece foe meat. And don't let her eat the entire fridge. Carly

I chuckled at the last bit Sam could eat LOADS but not gain a pound I don't know how she does it. Now I know she doesn't like Pete. "hey Sam, Carly's not going to be back for a while she said stay here and im to entertain you." She looks at me awkwardly " uhum okay." She replies.

"hey, why don't we go mess around in the studio I haven't been up there since I was like 8!" I say and hold my hand out to her to help her up she looks nervous then takes my hand . I honestly felt sparks.

a/n hey so what do you think I was inspired by Victoria justice's song Best friends brother. Shall I continue or not?


	2. 2-Dancing in the studio

~sams Pov~

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up and got butterflies. Then I ran up after him . "I didn't know this was a studio I thought it was some kind of loft or something." I said

"nahh it's a studio hey look my old camera and laptop hah." He said with a huge smile and ran over to fiddle with the old tech stuff.

"why do you have a camera and laptop and stereo?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"me and my friends used to record all sorts of stupid videos up here when we were young ." I think he saw me stifle a giggle because then he half smiled and said "I know you think its dorky." "not so much dorky, nubish. And kinda cute." I replied with a smirk. He looked down whilst smiling and shaking his head. "let's put some music on," then he ran to the stereo and some old songs from our childhood started playing he went into the middle of the room and did a really bad air guitar and air drum kit impression whilst I sat on the beanbag in the corner and laughed. "Hey, I'm good," he said then paused for thought ran to me and put his hand out, "dance with me." He said. I blushed."uhum no you're alright drum boy." I said nervously. "No dance with me blondie." He said then tugged me up place d one hand on my waist and laced our fingers together of the other. I had no choice so I placed my free hand on his fore arm and he swayed us then twirled me around till I was really dizzy I was laughing like mad had had the most worst case of butterflies. That's when I realised I had to have him. I had to have Freddie Shay. I was in love with this moment and I wished we could do it all the time I wanted it to last for ever then Carly coughed from the door way with her eyebrows raised and hands crossed over her chest , "come on Sam I've been calling you for 5 minutes seems like you've been having fun guys, right Freddie?!" she said and glared at Freddie.

~Freddies POV~

I was having a amazing time with Sam. Just dancing and goofing around if she wasn't Carly's best friend I would've kissed her here and now. No Freddie she's 17 your almost 19! She's your sisters best friend, your mum hates her! Then Carly came up and ruined it she coughed and said "come on Sam I've been calling you for 5 minutes seems like you've been having fun guys right Freddie?!" she glared at me, man if looks could kill. I let go of Sam and put my hands up in defence , from what I don't know. Sam blushed and ran off with Carly. Carly said "go ahead upstairs Sam I need to have a little chat with Freddie here." She said glaring at me, "okay have fun Carlotta , Fredward." Sam said as she skipped off. I gulped I didn't know what Carly wanted to talk about but I knew I was in for something!

a/n: I wonder what carly wants to talk to Freddie about?

I know I only posted the first chapter like 6 hours ago but I already have 4 reviews that are positive and wanted me to continue and I just got too excited ^_^ my twitters EmsMcGrande follow me for little seddie-ness things and lots or arianator&mccurdian things oh and excuse my grammar in the last chapter this is my first attempt at writing a fan fic ^_^ I tried a lot harder on this chapter. Leave me questions and ideas in my reviews bye guys

-Ems xo


	3. 3-Carlys little chat And authors note

A/N: hiya it's me ems Tonight I will probably be updating LOADS. Because my older sisters having a party so I got ze family computer to myself ;) it's a fancy dress party seriously its so funny how to the girls fancy dress means dress like a slag so far there's been : sailor cave girl army girl bunny cat footballer and referee there all dressed like mini prostitutes. I'm just sitting in the living room listening to ariana grande and there all in the back garden dancing like sluts. My friend was going to stay tonight but she got grounded :/ so anyway expect a lot of updates I have the most amazing idea for a new series (I know another one I'm addicted to writing what can I say) and a cute mini story and a couple of ideas for one shots I'll be updating on twitter a lot too so follow me EmsMcGrande Okay ill shut up and let you get to the next part of bestfriends brother now

~Carlys Pov~

I was super happy id just bought the brand new candy floss flavoured lip gloss and even brought a lip balm version for Sam since I know she loves lip balms. I ran home hoping Freddie had entertained Sam and not let her get bored and eat my entire fridge I doubt know how she says so skinny when she eats like a horse! They weren't downstairs hmm that's funny. They must be upstairs I checked my room first to make sure Freddie hadn't just left Sam to be bored on her own. She wasn't in there. I checked Freddie's room though I doubt there in there. Nope then I heard music. Old music and giggling. Sam's giggling and Freddie's chuckle. I gasped the studio. I ran to the studio and leaned against the door. It was Freddie dancing with Sam spinning her around like a mad man. She was really enjoying it .

That's when I noticed the look on Freddie's face. Eyes staring at her a mixture of hungrily and dreamy. Mouth slightly agape in a side smile and he was being super confident. I've studied boys since I was like 12! I'm a super girly girl I know when boys like girls. I kinda know when girls like boys. But I defiantly knew when boys liked girls! No way Sam no eew Fredward that's my best friend she's basically HIS sister! He wasn't going to use Sam or dump her after a couple of moths like the other girls he's dated me and Sam look out for each other. And I'm protecting her from getting hurt.

I stood in the door way eyebrow raised and arms across chest I told them they looked like they were having fun, especially Freddie. I told Sam to go up and id join her in a sec I need to talk to Freddie. After she ran up I looked at Freddie with a look that I hoped scared him.

~ Freddie pov~

Oh shit. She was scaring me. "so uhum what ya want lil' sis?" I asked trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"you had a nice time with Sam?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"yeah it was cool" I said casually. She looked at me a look that said 'tell me more or ill force it outta you' I took a deep breath. "you gotta promise not to kill me." I said I had to tell her Carly knew boys like the back of her hand and if I didn't tell her she'd soon find out on her own. And murder me. "Carly, it was more than cool. I think I like Sam." She smiled at me

"I know Freddie we all like Sam , well apart from mom but that doesn't matter she doesn't lie with us anymore." Our mom was super over protective of us well mainly me. She hated Sam said she was a 'delinquent' but she found a boyfriend and moved out. Dad was in the military and I was at boarding school so Spence took care of Carly. Spencer's are older brother he's 29, but he's a big kid. I took another deep breath

"no you don't get it Carly, I like like Sam."

She squeaked and shouted "SAAAMMMMMMYYYYYYY" oh shit she was going to tell her I could hear Sam's footsteps coming towards us

"Carly no shut up! Don't tell her!"

Carly smiled "I'm sorry Freddie brother or not I'm a girl were girls were best friends best friends tell each other when they find out there crushes." Io gave her a pleading look

"okay, ill tell her you think she's really hot." She smiled I sighed still its true I think she's really hot. But maybe shell then guess I like like her. Nahh she won't will she? Oh well its better than her telling her I have a crush on her. "what ?" Sam said as she came padding in. Carly gave her the biggest toothy grin ever whilst I tried my best to look casual like it wasn't a big deal.

"Freddie thinks you're really hot!" I carried on looking as if it didn't mean anything you know casual like 'yeah I think you look hot but I don't like you'

. The corner of her lips went into a smile "cute." She said then turned and said "come on carls I want my candyfloss lip balm!"


	4. 4- Spencers new sculpture

~SAMS POV~

OMG Freddie said I was CUTE. Eeekkk. Play it cool Sam play it cool. So guess where I am now? On my way to the shays you got it. I'm in my red convertible. Me and Carly are going shopping for dresses. She's having a party at her house next weekend for her brothers 19th obviously Freddie doesn't know it's a surprise if he knew he'd totally say no.

I'm wearing my grey crop top that says I heart boys fashion and shoes, Frayed denim shorts with red high-top converse and to top it all off some cute nerd glasses, fake of course. I check my mirror before I get out making sure my hair stays in its nice high pony tail. Grab my striped girl backpack and jump out my car.

Running up to Carly's floor ignoring there crazy doorman lewberts screams.) I walk in to Carly's. And there's Freddie sitting on the couch. He looks up at me. "Nice glasses you got there Puckett," he says

"oh shut it shay , where's carls?" I say whilst sticking my tongue out at him which makes him go "neuuuugghhh" I neuughh back. Then Carly comes running down the stairs.

"here I am it's me , miss Carly shay."

"well hiya cupcake ready for some shopping?" I smile at my best friend she smiles back and nods her head. She's wearing a baby pink t shirt with a picture of lola bunny with hearts saying I heart gossip and a denim skirt that has a small brown belt running around it. #

"Bye Freddie tell spencer Sam and I have gone to the mall for outfits for fr. . . eedas party" Carly smiles nervously oh god she almost blowed are cover. Freeda was a good save.

"Okay carls be good. And you Sam, you're the worst for trouble making" he smirked. I pretended to look shocked "well I never," I said then smiled. Then off we went.

"carlayyyy I must have tried on like 300 dresses." I wine.

"Sorry sammie but here look I think I found the perfect one for me," she calls coming out. She's right it screams Carly shay. It's a hot pink cocktail dress that comes a little bit above the knee with a thin black ribbon around the middle.

"Your right Carls, that dress is yours you have to have it" I say grinning Carly giggles then makes me try on about 10 more dresses. Finally I come out in a blue sequin one strap dress (Australian kids choice awards sorry I SUCK at describing)

"OH MY GOD SAM!" Carly screams "YOU HAVE TO GET IT, GET IT NOW!" she screeches then giggles like a child. I smile at her

"Gee okay carls I'll get this dress cupcake no need to go wacko on me we are in the middle of a store," I smile. After I buy the dress I make Carly take me out for lunch for making me try on so many dresses. Soon were arriving back at the shays. We run up to her floor open the door and burst in. Spencer was sitting down watching celebrities under water.

"Got the dresses?" he asks.

We smile "Yeah-huh" we grin

"Cool only two more days I'm so excited." Spencer says whilst jumping up and down on the couch. "Excited for what?" We all look towards the stairs and who's walking down? Freddie. We all panic but lucky for me I'm an EXPERT liar.

"Till the new shade of spray paint comes out, spencer can't wait to use it on his new sculpture." I say simply spencer looks at me funny then realises.

"Oh yes my new sculpture that I shall make with the new shade of green spray paint." He says.

Freddie smiles at his older brother "can't wait to see it Spence." Then walks back upstairs.

Spencer glares at me " great now I have to start a new sculpture when I'm only just finished on one thanks Sam you couldn't of said anything else?" then he realises I saved his butt and says , "but hey that's okay at least he doesn't know right?" Then jumps up and runs into the kitchen to make his famous spaghetti tacos.

We all sit around the shays table waiting for Carly and Freddie's (sorta mine but not really , hes just a weird lump of lard)friend gibby Gibson. "GIBBEEEHHHHHH" we all hear then look at the door at the chubby male standing in the door way. "come on gibbs spaghetti taco night!" spencer calls.


	5. 5-The party

~CarlyPOV~

Everything was going perfectly to plan, we had all the decorations, perfect dresses, all the guests had responded and Freddie had no clue! Now all that we had left was to decorate the apartment and for Gibby to get Freddie here on time without suspecting anything.

Right now me spencer and Sam are decorating the house with mini lights and Sam of course, the food table. I walk over and put on the radio, we all sing and dance around. When the new top single Victoria justice best friend's brother comes on Sam stops and fixes her hair. "You okay Sam?" I ask

She looks at me "yeah fine," she smiles then starts to sing. Wow, Sam's amazing. Well of course I already knew that I mean she is my best friend I do know about her talent to sing. But this song makes her sound even better! "Hey Sam," I say

"Yeah-huh" she asks

I smile at her "you sound amazing singing this song you should sing it tonight I mean we do have karaoke."

She stops in her tracks blushes and looks embarrassed.

"Don't worry no one will laugh I mean your amazing," I assure her she looks at me.

"No it's not that, it's just . .. ahh nothing if it happens to turn up on karaoke ill sing it okay?" she says I grin.

An hour later everything's ready all the guests are here and we look amazing! Sam's wearing that beautiful one strapped navy sequin dress ( jennetts Australian kids choice awards dress ) her hair all curled around her face , she's so lucky she has natural curls , and beautiful subtle make up. (her hair and makeups the same as Australian kids choice awards too)

Me I'm in my hot pink cocktail dress my hair in a high pony with some pink lipstick and Smokey eye makeup. Now the rest is all down to Gibby…

~FreddiePOV~

So this morning Gibby took me out for birthday pancakes, which somehow lasted 5 hours. Then he wanted to go look at the cats in the pet store, which took 3 hours. Then we went and got smoothie at groovy smoothie (A/N had to get groovy smoothies in my story somehow but this will not be the only time that place will be mentioned ;) ) We left at 11:00 this morning now its 7:30 and were on way back to mine because Gibby wants to hang with spencer. Which for some reason required me to wear a nice button down shirt and black jeans that somehow Gibby had got hold of from mine this morning? Gibby was wearing a tuxedo?! Weird little man.

Okay here we are bushwell plaza. "okay Gibs were her," I say as I open the door then jump back in fright as someone screams surprise at the top of their lungs. I turn around and there hundreds of people in my apartment. I must have a huge grin over my face because I can honestly say I'm so happy. "Oh my god, who did this?" I ask happily.

Out of nowhere Carly hops out in front of e dragging Sam "WE DID!" she yells happily. Then looks at everyone who then all go

"HAPPY 19TH BITHDAY FREDDIE!" I just smiled and everyone went on partying. The reason I only smiled and didn't talk was because of the beauty in front of me, No one other than Samantha Puckett. She had her hair curly (just the way I liked it) her lovely soft natural curls surrounding her beautiful face. Her makeup was very subtle so you could tell she was naturally pretty.

"What ya waiting for shay next year's birthday?" I heard the cheeky blonde say with a smirk. I shook my head smiling whilst looking at the ground.

"Very funny Puckett," I start, "Hey, thanks for was really cool of you," I say.

She smiles "no problem freddork everyone deserves a birthday party once in a while right?" she grins, "plus I needed an excuse to dress up," she says twirling around.

I look at her with loving eyes. "You look very pretty tonight princess Puckett." I beam.

She looks at me eyebrow raised "don't you mean hot?" she laughs then walks off leaving me dumbfounded. Hot? Oh yeah, the whole 'Sam Freddie thinks you're hot' incident.

About an hour into the party I'm having a whale of a time I've got LOADS of money from friends and family, everyone's having a good time weather it's dancing or karaoke and I'm enjoying a perfect birthday with perfect people.

Then I hear Carly stop the music "SAM!" she shouts everyone turns to look at her , "SAM I FOUND IT!" she screeches again.

Sam looks confused "uh you found what cupcake?" she asks. Carly smiles grabs Sam's forearm and drags her to the karaoke.

"Earlier today me Sam and Spence were decorating this place and we had the radio on," Carly begins "many of you don't know this but, Sam Puckett has an AMAZING voice," she says. I smile goofily wow, another reason for me to like Sam, the girl can sing. "as I was saying , one song that came on that Sam was singing made her sound PERFECT, and she promised me if I could find it on karaoke shed sing it." Carly beams.

Sam grimaces "oh god carls really?" Sam asks.

Carly smiles at her, "really Sam." She states.

Sam looks down grabs the mike and says, "Only because I love you so much shay," whilst glaring at Carly. Some people stare at Sam whilst others begin to dance, as you can probably guess I'm staring A beat begins to play and Sam opens her mouth:

I call you up when I know hes at home ,

I jump outa my skin when he picks up the phone,

Why can ti tell if hes looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

Oh my gosh I know this song its best friends brother. Now that puts a goofy grin on my face. I can just imagine that Sam's singing this to me.

I know its strange I don't know what im thinking,

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?

I really hope I can get him alone I just don't don't want her to know,

She smiles and starts to sing loudly into the microphone with the voice of a popstar. Call me crazy but I swear shes looking at me .

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

My best friends brother is the one for me

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

A punk rock drummer and hes six foot three

I don't want to but I want to

Cause I just cant get him outta my mind

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

My bestfriends brother is the one for me

BFB BFB my bestfriends brother my bestfriends brother.

Oh my god I was right Sam IS looking at me but I don't think she notices I know. OH MY GOD. Then it all hits me like a pile of bricks. Sam's phone is ALWAYS confiscated and I ALWAYS answer the house phone. Sam loves to listen to me and the guys make music on my laptop but, hate my friends. She's kept her hair curly ever since I said I liked it better that way. She wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible when I called her hot. She blushed and said no when I asked her to dance with me. And we always use pet names for each other. Sam LIKES me SAM LIKES ME! Me fredward shay! Samantha Puckett likes me fredward shay! Oh my god it's a dream come true she likes me! And I like her! Wait she doesn't know I like her. . . Wait she doesn't know I know she likes me. I have to show her I like her and show her I know. But what if I was just misunderstood what if sam doesn't like me? Oh who am I kidding she totally does. But If I tell her that shell just deny it and run off.

Seems I've been thinking so much I didn't hear the end of Sam's song. Next thing I know the crowds clapping and Sam bowing. I quickly join in with the crowd and when Sam comes down I smile and her and say, "Good stuff up there Puckett your voice is beautiful."

She blushes then smiles shyly "thanks shay." Then walks off, that's it! I'll let Sam know I like her then seduce her. I Freddie shay shall seduce the one and only Samantha Puckett.

A/N hey its me ems. So longer chapter than usually. Not going to lie im pretty proud of this chapter, its my longest yet and I think by far the best. So what did you think about the whole Freddie figuring it out and deciding hes going to seduce sam thing? Next chapter should be up pretty soon im going to try my best to update AT LEAST every 3 days. Once again follow my twitter for my fanfictions : buterababy and by the way FIRST DAY OF SAM AND CAT ! eeeeekkkkk soo excited for both sam and cat AND gibby. Eeekkkk fangirling right here right now. And im a teenager in 5 days. Kinda sad about leaving childhood but happy im a teen. Meh it's a confusing age. Byee guys enjoy this chapter and life

-Ems xo


	6. 6-i like it when you speak Spanish

~freddie's POV~

Oh my god, last night was amazing. Everyone had a really good time. Everything was perfect. I would've preferred to have a drink, but Carly said we (myself, Carly, Spence and of course Sam.) needed to stay sober because we had to be up early the next morning. We all managed that well, I say all but of course one person didn't. Sam. That little party animal, she got so drunk. Which was nice in a way, I mean who wouldn't want the girl of their dreams to keep calling them awesome?! I remember one conversation that I particularly liked:

The night of freddies party 2:00am the shay kitchen, all guests had left carly and spencer gone to bed - -

Sam was sitting on the bar stool playing with her hair goofily, throwing it around her face and such. She looked up at Freddie and smiled. "you know," she begun , "Your awesome." With a huge grin on her face. Freddie smiled back arms crossed over his chest shaking his head, "and you missy, are drunk." He replied. Sam smiled "Naawww your supposed to say , your awesome too." She told him. "sam your very very drunk." He told her. She had a hurt look on her face. "So im not awesome?" she asked glumly. "Oh my for fu-" he stopped when he realised she generally was upset. "Sam your awesome." He said with a smile. She grinned back then went back to playing with her hair. "esta chica va a ser la muerte de mí. Pero, yo la amo." Freddie muttered under his breath. (translation: this girl will be the death of me. But I love her.) "I like it when you speak Spanish." Sam suddenly spoke up. He looked shocked she did? He didn't realise he did it that often, just took over his brain sometimes since he could speak fluently. "really?" he asked. She smiled "yeeeaasshhhhh, speak for Spanish" she replied with a smile. He thought for a second. Then spoke "tu la chica más hermosa que he conocido nunca." Sam smiled and signalled for him to carry on. "me gustas, me refiero a que realmente te gusta. su lindo, divertido, bonito, increíble y que me dan. realmente como me entiendo. Oh, Dios mío ... Creo que te quiero sam."Freddie said shocked at what he had just found out himself. He looked to see that sam was fast asleep then muttered. "I know I love you sam." (translation: You're the most beautiful girl ive ever met. I like you sam, I mean really like you. Your cute, funny, pretty, amazing and you get me. Like really get me. Oh my god . . . I think I love you sam.)

A/N: I know its short but I thought that was a good place to end it. Im pretty impressed with this chapter if I do say so myself. Bear with me on the Spanish I used google translator so if it doesn't translate to exactly what I put then just bear with me. I did give you what I put in the brackets (: keep on reviewing I appreciate it and enjoy reading them (:

-Emsxo


	7. 7-suitcases

~SamsPOV~

Ouch. I have just woken up and let me tell you I have the most banging headache in the world. And its only 6:00am damn Carly for making us leave so early. Oh yeah your all probably like what do you have to leave for? Well, for freddricks birthday Carly, Spence, Freddie and I are going to stay in California! He doesn't know yet thought all he knows is he wasn't allowed to drink because we had to get up early. Well I knew that two but I didn't care boy I should've. So here I was now hair in a messy bun on the top of my head, A baggy superman jumper and grey jean shorts, Of course I'm wearing my red high-top converses. As I walked into the shays kitchen I heard a familiar voice, "well heya Puckett not gonna bother me by making me speak more Spanish for you?" He asked a smug smile upon his fac. I was confused Spanish what? Yeah I always secretly loved it when he spoke Spanish but he didn't know that. Oh god please tell me I didn't let that slip when I was drunk last night. "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied simply.

He smirked, "I like it when you speak Spanish, speak more Spanish!" He imitated me batting his eyelashes around. Well that made me angry no one mocks Sam Puckett.

"Shut the hell up shay. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying." I stated then angrily stomped to the fridge to get some ham.

~FreddiePOV~

I loved getting her wound up she's so hot when she's angry. I couldn't help checking out her butt as she stomped off to raid our fridge. Then spencer came running downstairs. "HIGH HO HIGH HO ITS OFF TO FREDDIES-BIRTHDAY-SURPRSE-WHICH-IS-SUPER-AWESOME-BECAUSE-IT-WAS-PLANNED-BY-ME WE GO!" he sang the middle part so fast you could just barely understand it. TO be honest I was looking forward to the surprise trip especially because Sam was coming. Then Carly came trudging behind him with 4 average sized suitcases and one small one, you know the children's ones you get in the Disney stores hers was Minnie mouse. "Carly you really need all those suitcases?" I asked. She looked at me with a icy glare.

"Yes I need them." She stated

"what's in all of them?" Spence asked.

"2 are clothes ones shoes ones underwear and beachwear and the small ones make-up and hair stuff." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But Sam hasn't got all that stuff." I said. Then Sam came walking into the living room

"I aint got all what now?" she asked drinking a glass of coke.

"How many suitcases do you have?" I asked her.

"Two big ones and one small one."

Okay that was still a lot but not compared to Carly. "why do you need all that?" I asked her she shrugged.

"Ones clothes and underwear, ones beachwear and shoes and the small ones makeup, hair accessories sunglasses and jewlery. Just in case we go anywhere. I'm not gonna dress up all the time." She said. I looked at Carly,

"Sam only has 3 you have 5!" I said she glared at me

"and I need all five." Then we all walked out the door.

A/N: I know short right? Sorry but its my birthday tomorrow so I have a lot to do. And today im updating all my stories and even starting a new one! I know I haven't even finished one yet but I have a lot of ideas! Once again please follow my new account for my fanfics buterababy on twitter. I follow back!


	8. 8-The flirting beginsLap dance

~Sam's POV~

So were in the car. Carly called shot gun spencer's driving so that leaves me and Fredward in the back together. I'm basically sitting on his lap because of the amount of suitcases we have. Damn you Carly did you have to bring 5?! Only 4 could fit in the trunk, so we put 2 small ones in the front underneath Carly's feet, and that left 5 to go in the back with me and the extremely handsome crush of mine.

~Freddie's POV~

"Damn traffic!" Spencer angrily yelled

"Road rage Spence!" Carly warned him

"Hey I know," Spencer said eyes gleaming and a look that said he had a crazy Spencer idea up his sleeve.

Suddenly Spencer turned the car quickly driving it down the flat, deserted land of dirt next to the road.

"OH GOD SPENCER!" Carly yelled in panic

"NO SPENCE!" I yelled at him trying to get him to turn back around. People on the road were looking at our car, some worried some outraged and some kids looking like it was the coolest thing they'd seen in their lives.

"YYEEEEAAHHH COME ON SPENCEY! YOU ROCK!" Of course Sam was going to cheer him on; I could tell she loved every second of this.

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Carly screamed covering her eyes.

"Oh shut up Carls it won't kill us were just not driving on the road it's not like he's speeding." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"SPENCER GET BACK ON THE ROAD RIGHT NOW." I warned spencer shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"NO." Spencer said in a child's voice that was getting told off by his mother. His mouth all pouty and head held high.

"He's been hanging with Sam too much." I muttered to Carly.

"Thank you for that wonderful compliment." Sam said to me sarcastically

"You're welcome demon." I said grin on my face

"Shut it Nub." She replied though I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

This dirt was really bumpy. It was hurting my but the amount of times the car had jumped. Soon it was so bumpy we were being swayed from side to side and jumping up and down every few second. Spencer went over such a big bump that Sam slid across onto my lap. The suitcases took her seat, well her half seat. "Darn it." Sam cursed.

"Get off my lap!" I said eyes wide as the girl I loved was sitting on my lap.

"I can't Einstein." She said whilst rolling her eyes.

Spencer went on a rocky part which caused Sam to slid and hop on my lap. Dang it this was getting too much, stupid boy hormones. Wait. Didn't I say earlier I was going to seduce Sam? Make her mine? Well this is the perfect opportunity. As the car safely went back onto the road and half an hour later we were, safely may I add once more, at the caravan site. Spencer and Carly started unloading the suitcases from the trunk and wheeling them to our caravan.

I opened mine and Sam's door and we hopped out. I turned to her with a smirk, "Thanks for the lap dance back there Samantha."

Her eyes were wide accompanied by a pink blush I had caused to rise on her cheeks. "I didn't give you one. That was the bumpy road Shay." She muttered.

I smirked once more, "Yeah right that was totally a lap dance and you knows it." I said eyebrows raised all cockily. Man I was really pushing myself here. I'm flirting with a 17 and a half year old who happens to be my sister's best friend. But damn was it worth it.

Her blush got bigger. "You wish shay." Then she got her suitcase and skipped to the caravan.

She was totally crushing on me; all I had to do was seduce her.


	9. 9-you

~SamsPOV~

Oh god I'm so embarrassed after what Freddie said about what happened in the car. I know that was hours ago but it's all I've been able to think about all night!

I roll over in the small bed that can just fit me in it, and that's saying something because I'm not big! Me and Carly share the children's room because spencer said it would be cheaper if we shared but him and Freddie refused to share, so they get a double bed EACH. I check the clock, 1:53am. Great that whole thing with Freddie is making me lose sleep. Bzz Bzz Bzz. I hear the gentle buzz of a phone that could either be me or Carly's. I sit up and look over at Carly's matching bed over the other side of the room, I say the other side but because this is a caravan the rooms the size of a box, no joke mine and Carly's beds are literally just separated by a bedside table and that's the other side of the room. It cant be carlys phone because hers isn't flashing I look down at the bedside table and my phone is flashing. Rubbing my eyes I pick up my phone and unlock it.

1 new text. Who the hell texts someone at almost 2 am? I click open and my heart races when I see who the text is from: Freddward Shay. I bet your wondering how ive got his number but hes my bestfirends brother, its not unusal for me to have it, plus theres this app on splashface where you can see eachother numbers if your friends.

~Italics = Sam. Bold=Freddie.~

**I know your awake Puckett.**

What the hell? How did he know I was awake. With a goofy grin on my face from the fact he texted me I replied.

_How'd you know I was up shay, stalking me are we?_

**Nah, if you weren't up you wouldn't be replying now would you?**

_I guess not._

**Why you up so late blondie?**

Grr. He knows blondie makes me angry.

_Can't sleep wbu. And don't call em blondie freddork._

**Well, I just so happen need to meet a certain blonde outside the caravan you wouldn't be able to help me would you?**

_That wouldn't happen to be me would it?_

I reply my heart racing Freddie wants to meet me outside the caravan omg omg omg.

**Why yes it is you Sam Puckett. Meet me by the Back of the kids club in 10.**

_Okay._

OH MY GOD Freddie wants to meet me now. I hop out of bed and throw on my grey boyfriend jumper since its chilly out, quickly slip my purple converse on and creep to mine and Carly's door. Turning the handle very slowly, not to make a sound so I don't wake her. When it's open I sprint to the caravan door and open it closing it gently. Wow, it is chilly out I wrap my arms around myself and start my 2 minute walk to the kids club.

"Cold, isn't it?" I turn around and there he is fredward walking towards me.

"Yep" I reply popping the p.

He looks at me eyebrow raised.

"Well what you want Freddie?" I ask.

"You." He says simply.

My heart races.


	10. 10-Us shays always get what we want

A/N: Sorryyy for lack of update. Did you guys see iget banned. Hilarious. The whoel gibby&Freddie fake argument was soo funny. Anways I decided to experiment with the general POV today.

Normal pov

**Sams thoughts**

_Freddies thoughts._

~GeneralPOV~

"M'm m me?" sam stuttered.

**God this is so unlike myself. Me sam puckett stuttering?**

"You heard me." He replied.

_Yes ive got her!_

**Hes just messing with you don't get your hopes up!**

"That was a pretty funny joke shay." Sam smirks.

"Joke? You thought that was a joke, sam. I really really like you. And I erm think you really really like me. We we could be . . . . I want you."

"Huh?" She asks a little dumbfounded.

**Could it be possible could Freddie really want me?**

_Shes starting to believe you okay up your game a bit here Freddie be confident. Get sam._

"I mean its pretty obvious you want me too." He says sideways cheeky grin plastered on his face.

**Okay come on puckett raise the bars. Be confident the usual sam. You know what guys like remember all of carlys magazines: Play hard to get.**

"Who said I wanted you Shay?" Eyebrows raised smirk upon her beautiful face.

_Damn. Why so hard to get? That kind of makes me want her more . . ._

"Please, Its pretty obvious Sam-an-ther." He says smirking pronocing her name loud and clear.

Her face twists ino an amused smile whulst shaking her head.

"Even if I did. Who says I want to be yours?"

He takes a step closer to her. Locking eyes.

"I did."

"Oh you did did you ?" She asks smiling.

"Mmmhhhmm." He takes one more step closer.

_This is it YES. Ive got her!_

**Boy thinks hes getting me this easy? Not on my watch!**

"Well im not." Smirking.

"WHAT?" He screeches.

With that sam turns and starts to walk away.

_OH. Shes not mine because I haven't won her over yet._

"Us Shays always get what we want Sammy!"

Sam stops walking and turns her head over her shoulder to look at him with a smirk. "if you say so night shay." Then she walks off.

_Damn, almost. I know she likes me tonight made that clear. All I have to do, is win her._

~Back in the caravan 2:30am.~

Bzz Bzz Bzz. The gentle buzzing sound filled sam&carlys was still awake not able to sleep from the excitement- Fredward Shay wanted her. Sitting up she grabbed her purple pear phone from he side.1 new text.

**Sam text**

_Freddie Text_

Sam Thoughts

_**Freddies Thoughts.**_

_You asleep yet blondie?_

**Not yet Shay cant how bout you?**

_Cant because im thinking about and talking to the most beautiful girl in the world right now._

My heart fluttered. Most beautiful girl in the world? He wants you, lets flirt make it harder for him to resist.

**Thanks Freddie x **

One kiss. Let's see what this does to his whole 'wooing' me thing.

_**Oh my god a kiss. A kiss? A KISS! Sam sent me a kiss! Do I put a kiss back? Am I supposed to add more? Get a grip Shay you're a man men flirt you've doen this plenty of time. Yeah, but not with sam a corner of his mind said.**_

_Its true Sammy xx_

Two kisses. So hes adding more and being mushy. Two can play at that game.

**Aw your so sweet xo**

Kiss AND a hug. Ha what you gonna donow shay?

_Im just speaking the truth your beautiful sam I really want you to be mine give me a chance xxx _

I wan tto cave I want to be his right now. But I cant. Why? Carly.

**Freddie stop. Even if I did 'want to be yours' We couldn't xo**

_Why Sammy? Xxxx_

**Spencer, your mum and most importantly carly. We cant Freddie im sorry **** xoxo**

_We could in secret? Xxxxx_

Secret? I liked the sound of that. But hey sam remember hard to get.

**I still haven't said I want to be your yet Shay ;) xoxoxo**

_**He chuckled shaking his head. **_

_Im still gonna try I meant want I said, us shays always get what we want. ;) xxxxxx_

**Night fredweirdo xoxoxoxo**

_Night sam xxxxxxx 3_

OH MY GOSH. He put a heart. 

Putting her phone down sam fell asleep with a goofy grin across her face.


	11. 11-Does he regret it?

Sam's POV:

"Sam, Sammy. Wake up."

Eugh ignore the whispers and they'll go away I think as I bury myself deeper into the covers.

"SAM GET YOUR GOD DAMN BUT OUT OF BED."

Or they'll just turn into screams.

"The only way I'm getting up is if…"

"Yeah yeah yeah there's bacon in the kitchen." Carly cuts me off. She knows me so well.

I plod out of bed and slip a hoodie on my shoulders to get rid of those cold chills you get first thing in the morning.

"Morning Spence." I greet my sort of brother as he pokes around with a gooey blob on a frying pan.

"Morning Sam." He grumbles back not really paying attention.

"What are you trying to do?" I question chewing on my, very well made, bacon and eggs.

"I'm trying to make pancakes but I have no blooming idea how they-" A few spits of fire jump out of the pan.

"Spencer Stop! Just stop making them before you end up making a fire so big the RV burns down." Carly demands.

"But I wanted Pancakes." Spencer pouts turning off the gas.

"I'll make you some just sit down." Carly negotiates.

Spencer fist pumps and runs to sit in the stool next to me his red robe flying behind him. I chuckle hes such a kid.

An hour later we've had breakfast and are dressed. But where's Freddie? Its been bugging me all morning. Perhaps he regrets our text conversation or our outside conversation or all of our conversations. Or maybe it was all a big joke but he realized I actually like him so now he feels bad, aw he feels bad. No not the time to fawn over him Sam. Freddie walks in all dressed in a Purple polo with thin black stripes and jeans with black non- hightop converse. Okay Sam look at his body language when he's around you, this moment could either make me or break me.

"Morning all." Freddie says,

"Nice top Sam." He winks at me. I look down and check my crop top and high waisted shorts. But the crop top isn't too short I'm not that type of girl its just short enough so you can see my belly button and the shorts are high enough so you can also just see my belly button.

I smile at him in gratitude.

"Were matching I guess were a pair today, all good things match." He smirks at me.

Yep were good.


End file.
